


Backstage Bromance

by floralNINJAchan



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Kyr, M/M, Modern AU, Theatre AU, theatre bullshit, william shakespeare - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some relationships are born behind the scenes. </p><p>Tumblr Prompt: Kyr/Markus fluff</p><p>I took maters into my own hands *evil laughter*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstage Bromance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tumblr anon-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tumblr+anon-chan).



> Hope y'all enjoy!

It was the dress rehearsal for the big show and everything was going swimmingly. The actors were all in their costumes, decorating the stage almost as much as the set was. And up in the sound booth, Kyr felt like a god.

…not really. He felt like an underappreciated person who was literally manning the sound, lights, and keeping of electrical tape all on his lonesome. After over a month of being stuck in the hot booth, Kyr (which was his tech/DJ handle) was finally going to see all the hard work pay off. It was bittersweet considering the only reason he didn’t quit after the second week was one actor in particular.

On stage, the actors were getting a ‘pep talk’ from the forced-to-be-there-because-community-service director. From the distance, the director looked drunk. Most likely up close, he probably was very drunk. All the actors just kind of looked at him like they had been taken hostage by his words. Finally after a huge sigh and a large chug of something from a paper bag, the director dismissed the cast and told them that he wanted to do a run through of one of the scenes.

The stage cleared all except for one young man. His face had a shit ton of makeup on it to hide the acne. The long blond hair on his head wasn’t anything the costume department could supply. It was all natural. And this young man was the only person in the room who could pull off the ridiculous tight tights. 

Kyr happily turned down the house lights so he could place a single spotlight on the actor as he began his monologue... 

“If we shadows have offended,  
 Think but this, and all is mended—  
 That you have but slumbered here  
 While these visions did appear.  
 And this weak and idle theme,  
 No more yielding but a dream,  
 Gentles, do not reprehend.  
 If you pardon, we will mend.  
 And, as I am an honest Puck,  
 If we have unearnèd luck  
 Now to ’scape the serpent’s tongue,  
 We will make amends ere long.  
 Else the Puck a liar call.  
 So good night unto you all.  
 Give me your hands if we be friends,  
 And Robin shall restore amends.”

Just as the actor was about to exit as stage instructions instructed, the director yelled for him to halt.

“Mark!” the director rubbed his temple.

“It’s… Markus, sir.”

“I don’t care… What I do care about is the fact that you’re chewing the scenery again…” 

“Well, I mean, the character is a bit of a hammy guy. He is the trickster.”

“But you’re being TOO goddamn hammy.”

“HE IS A PERFECT OTHERWORLDLY BEING YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH GOOD SIR!” Kyr yelled from his booth. Markus gave him a sincere look and a thumbs up. The director just rubbed his temple. 

“Jesus Christ… why didn’t I cast you as Bottom…,” the director mumbled as he took another sneaky drink while shooing the young actor off the stage. 

Leaving the stage, Markus rushed behind the curtain and ran into the aisles. He jumped into the sound booth, sitting next to his friend. Taking the half drank fizz pop out of Kyr’s hand, Markus started drinking. 

“Indirect kisses and corn syrup spit is not good for an actor who has loud, flamboyant dialog,” Kyr stated while taking back the drink and chugged the rest down. “You should also go backstage and not be goofing off. You know they are going to make you go over your scene with ‘Oberon’ for like the millionth time.” 

“I know… but I’m a good sprinter.”

“You are no good to them out of breath,” he nudged Markus’s butt with his foot. “Go. Let me push buttons before you push any more of the director’s.” The two chuckled before the actor rushed back through the aisles. 

\---

It was closing night, and all Markus could think about was how this would be the last time he could see Kyr every other day. It was bad enough that before the show they never really crossed paths; he was a struggling actor who never really did anything other than auditions, busting his butt busing tables at a shitty bar, and not sleeping because of stressing out about auditions and work drama. Kyr was a man-child living the ‘dream’ of being a semi-well known DJ at weddings and ‘over the hill’ birthday bashes. They would have never met if that one audition at the community theatre hadn’t gone well. They would have never met if the sound and lights guy had literally had a mental breakdown, and they needed a replacement asap. 

But now, after the curtain closed for the last time and the performers went to go thank the audience for attending, Markus hid a feeling of dread through his smile. The line of audience members told him how much they had liked his performance, and he would tell them, “thank you”. And after the last person left the theatre entry way, he ran back into the auditorium and straight into the sound booth. Kyr was all packed up and ready to head out when Markus’s lengthy form rammed into his brick like chest. The lighter of the two fell to the floor.

“You ok, buddy?” Kyr said as he helped Markus to his feet. 

“Yeah… But that’s not important!” he exclaimed as he grabbed a random and one of the many pens that were scattered about. He scribbled something down on it and handed it to Kyr. Raising one of his bushy eyebrows, the sound guy looked it over. On the page had been added what could be assumed to be a phone number with a winky face next to it. Looking up, Kyr noticed Markus’s face was bright red. With a smile, Kyr took out his phone and typed in the digits. He put the phone up to his ear and waiting to get the answering machine. Upon hearing the beep, Kyr grinned like an idiot and spoke more to the guy in front of him more than into the phone. 

“Hey Markus, this is Kyr. You kinda just gave me our number and are in front of me but I just wanted to call you so I could give you mine, I guess? Anyways, we should totally hang out and shit after the cast party. Or like more than just then, I dunno. I’m gonna hang up now so you can tell me IRL.” He hung up the phone. “So… are we like best friends forever now or?”

Markus let out a very devious smirk. “When have we NOT been?” The two laughed whole heartedly. They linked arms and left the booth. The costumer practically beat Markus’s ass as he tried to leave the theatre in his Robin attire. It was a rental.

Both now in their street clothes, they joined the cast and crew for pizza, beer, and drunk karaoke. After the fact the two left the group for even more beer (Kyr’s own home brew that his housemate Dont didn’t need to know he was making in his basement apartment). Both drunk and both being happy drunks, Kyr and Markus celebrated their newly established ‘friendship’. 

The next morning they were very hung over and half naked. Just a new kind of typical morning after for the bros in the making. And that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. But not for Dont, who had to clean up after their ‘after party’, it wasn’t a good thing either.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


End file.
